


Dark, Peaceful Night

by WormStar



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Fluff, I Have Tons Of Fluff, Implied Mikleo/Sorey, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, M/M, Male Friendship, Peace, i got fluff, you want fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormStar/pseuds/WormStar
Summary: Sorey is out late at night trying to perfect his sword style, and said seraph just so happened to be watching.





	Dark, Peaceful Night

Mikleo watched as Sorey, swung his sword around at nothing but air, shouting as it swiped through the night breeze. He didn't feel like interrupting. It was actually soothing to watch Sorey practice his sword skills, determined to perfect everything about his fighting style.

"Hah!" Sorey shouted loudly into the dark, taking a strong swing at nothing. Mikleo slightly chuckled to himself. 

Sorey paused, looking down at ground, his heavy breathing was completely audible to the water seraph watching on the sidelines. He fell to his knees, and held onto the traditional sword that had it's sharp tip buried in the ground. Mikleo took this chance to walk over and sit down next to the tired shepherd.

"How long have you been out here?" Mikleo asked, as he stared up at the starry night sky. Sorey jumped at the sudden voice, then looked to his side, to see his best friend.

"I...don't even know. Since you all fell asleep I guess?" Mikleo chuckled, and Sorey did too, but a tinge bit nervously. 

"Jeez. You know you have to sleep at some point," Mikleo elbowed the shepherd in the side, as he put his sword at his side. "don't want our shepherd to be passing out in the middle of a battle." 

"That would be b-a-a-a-a-d!" Sorey made a sheep-like sound, causing Mikleo groan sarcastically.

"You do realize you've already used that one, right?" Sorey scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 

"Now that I think back on it, I have." Sorey put his hand down, which landed subtly on top of the seraphs's. Sorey was about to pull away, when Mikleo took his hand out from underneath and put it on top.

"It's fine. Don't get jumpy about it." Sorey just flashed his 1000-kilowatt smile at Mikleo, which was just noticeable in the dark. 

Both boys sighed in happiness, glad to have one of these moments again, just like they had back in Elysia. Usually Sorey would go to Mikleo's house, wake him up and take him on a midnight stroll. Just the two of them. No one else. No hellions, no feeling of malevolence. Just a peaceful silence, with a cricket playing a soft song in the distance.

"Do you even wonder what everyone back in Elysia is doi--Sorey?" Mikleo didn't get to finish his sentence, as he felt something warm fall gently on his shoulder. 

Sorey was out, and had no signs of ever getting up until morning. Mikleo smiled at his friend, and leaned his head on the others, sighing again. Here it was again. The dark peace. The only sound coming from them was their syncing breathing, which Mikleo would always try to match up on purpose. It was nice. Nothing could break this.

"Mikleo," Sorey whispered groggily, and Mikleo hummed in response. "promise me, when we defeat the lord of calamity, we'll go to every ruin that exists in the world, okay?" 

Mikleo laughed at his friends remark, "We discussed this. We'll go see very ruin, and every thing mentioned in the celestial record." Mikleo felt Sorey smile against his shoulder. Sorey had mumbled something, but it was barely audible, due to the low whisper he spoke in. Mikleo always liked to believe t was something along the line of 'I love you.' 

"Goodnight, shepherd." and with those words, both fell asleep, in the dark peaceful night.


End file.
